Kindergarten
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: Pan and Bulla go to kindergarten!
1. Chapter 1

Bulla was sitting on the couch waiting for her dad to take her to Toys R Us."DADDY!WHEN ARE WE GOING!"She heard Vegeta growl."Hold ON!"Bulla huffed and sunk into the couch."I guess I could watch some TV..."Bulla suggested and turned on the TV."Ohhhh!My Little Pony is on!"She got up and went close to the she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen."Bulla...I thought we were watch this...show..."Bulla turned to her dad."Fine.I already watched this one..."She said as she got up and went to Vegeta."BULLA!BULLA!"The two turned and saw Bulma."Bulla!I need to talk to you."Bulla raised an eyebrow."Why?"  
"Because!It's something important."Bulma grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen and sat her on the chair."Is it something bad?"Bulma smiled."No."Bulla cleared her throat."Ok ."  
"Bulla,since you are four,you can now go to kindergarten!"Bulla choked on spit."W-WHAT?!"Bulma crossed her arms and nodded."Yes can now go to start tomorrow,Ok?Now,you can go to the store with your dad."Bulla growled and went to Vegeta."What's wrong."Vegeta said as going to the door."Mommy pit me in school..."Vegeta just opened the door and he flew sighed and flew off after him.

"Trunks?What's the answer to #25?I'm having a hard time with it."Trunks turned to Goten."Do I have to give EVERY SINGLE answer to you?You know that's cheating."Goten gasped."Oh no!"Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Goten's homework and cleared his throat."I can SHOW you how to work this problem."Goten smiled."Alright!"Trunks scribbled numbers on Goten's paper and then Chi-Chi came in with orange juice."Hello boys!I made some OJ for ya'll!"Trunks and Goten turned to her."Is it freshly squeezed?!"Goten -Chi nodded and set the glasses on the coffee table."Make sure not to spill them!"She said while walking to the kitchen."Your mom can do that?"Goten nodded while taking a sip of orange juice."Cool."  
"Hey um,Trunks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you put confusing stuff on my paper?!"Trunks face palmed and look at Goten in disbelief."Goten...that's what you do...duh..."Goten looked at his paper."Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh..."Trunks rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Goten bit on his lip and chewed on the end of his pencil."What is it now Goten..."  
"The answer to #26?!"Trunks sighed."-54."Goten smiled and happily put the answer down on his paper."

"Will Pan be in kindergarten with me daddy?"Bulla said while inspecting the My Little Pony toys she doesn't have. Vegeta shrugged and crossed his arms."Hello?I don't hear anything!"  
"I don't know Bulla..."She nodded and got a Princess Celestia stuffed animal off the shelf and put it in the cart."So how much TOYS are you going to get today?"  
"Hmmmm...I da' know..."He rolled his eyes and pushed the cart to another aisle."How many to you have in this cart?"Vegeta asked while stopping the cart."Um,let me check."Bulla said while flying up and counting the toys."9...10...11!"Bulla looked up at her dad."Your mother said that you only get 10."  
"AWWWWW!WHYYYYY!"  
"I don't your mother when we get home."Bulla pouted and crossed her arms."I'm not putting one back."Vegeta looked down at his daughter." are."  
"No.I'm not."Vegeta growled and took a Twilight-Sparkle stuffed animal and put it back on the shelf."DADDY WHYYYYY!"He grabbed Bulla and put her in the cart."We're buts."Bulla screamed and pouted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed the cart to the check out.

"Mom!I'm home!"Trunks yelled as he closed the door. Bulma came in and smiled."Hello Trunks!How was school?"  
"Like any normal with an exception of raging girls after me."Bulma chuckled."That's what you get for having your father's looks!"Trunks made a disgust face."Ew!Mom!Really?"Bulma laughed and crossed her arms."Yes really!"Trunks sighed and brushed his lavender hair out of his eyes."Did you do your homework yet?"Trunks nodded."That's why I was at Goten's. Remember?"Bulma nodded and clapped her hands together."Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"No!You have to guess silly!"Trunks scratched his head."Umm...You paid a bill today?"Bulma frowned."Now that's not fun."She cleared her throat."Bulla's going to kindergarten!"Trunks gaped."What?!"Bulma smiled and nodded." 's starting tomorrow!"  
"But mom!What happens if she doesn't get along with the other kids?!"  
"Well,she better!"Trunks sadly sighed and went to his room."Bye she get suspended or expelled,I'll say "I told you so"!"He closed the door."Gosh...looks like he doesn't have faith in Bulla..."

"So,Pan's going to kindergarten?..."Gohan asked while taking a sip of coffee."Yes Gohan. You are correct."Videl said. Gohan put the mug down and looked at Videl."Why can't she just,I don't know,take a administration test and go to 6th or 7th grade?"  
"No Gohan!I want her to be in her appropriate age group AND if she DOES take that test,then she'll be trampled on on the hallway!"Before Gohan could protest anything,Pan came in the kitchen."Oh!Hi daddy!Did you have a great day at work?"Gohan smiled and looked at his daughter." I you for asking!"Pan smiled and sat in a chair in between her mom and dad."What do you want ladybug?"Videl asked sweetly."Oh!I wanted ta' know what ya'll were talking about!"Gohan cleared his throat."Well,we were talking about you."He said while putting Pan in his lap."Really?!About what?!"  
"You going to kindergarten."Pan's eyes widened."W...what?!"Videl clapped her hands."Yeah!Now you can make new friends!Doesn't that sound exciting!"Pan gulped and looked at Gohan."What happens if I don't want to go?..."She said quietly. Gohan smiled and brushed some of Pan's bangs to the side."Don't worry. You're going to be fine. And if any kid bully's you,just tell me and I'll knock them out."Pan giggled."Okay!But I think I can handle myself daddy!"Gohan smiled again and kissed Pan's forehead."I know you can."Pan smiled real big and hugged her hugged back and he saw Videl. He gasped."Ohhhhhhhh...hey Vi..."Videl was smiling and wiped a tear out of her eye."Oh my gosh Gohan!"Videl put her hands,still intertwined,to the side of her face."Hehe...um...Videl,don't get too carried away..."Gohan said while he put a hand on the back of his looked down at Pan,she was asleep."Here Gohan,I'll get her,I insist."Videl picked up Pan and carried her into her room. Gohan watched Videl until she was out of sight and yawned."I'm a little tired too..."He said as he went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay!Bulla's first day of KINDERGARTEN!"Bulma said while leading Bulla and Trunks out the door to school."Yeah,we ALL know mom."Trunks said while texting on his phone. Bulma sighed."Well,this is very special to me!"She whined and grabbing Bulla's hand."And by the way Trunks,we're taking the car today."Trunks gasped."But!Flying is faster!"  
"But!You DON'T want to be grounded right Trunks?..."He looked at her then turned his head and mumbled something incoherent then went to the car. Bulma sighed and went to the car with Bulla."NOOOOO!I DON'T WANNA GO MOMMY!"Bulla screamed while struggling to get out if the car."Bulla!STOP!"Bulma yelled while being getting kicked in the face numeral growled and rubbed one of his temples."STOP!YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE BABIES!"But they didn't got out of the car,slammed the door behind him,and seperated Bulla and Bulma."Now can we GO?!"Bulma huffed and nodded then got in the car."Bulla,you're going to school no matter what."She said while looking though the front-view mirror to look at crossed her arms and huffed."Okayyyyyy..."She said annoyingly. Bulma smiled and started the ignition and drove.

"So,I'm taking Pan?"Goten said while eating breakfast."Yes,now eat your breakfast,you AND Pan are going to be late!"Goten nodded and ate the fastest he house phone rang and Goten went to go answer it."Hello Son residence,Son Goten speaking..."  
"Hey squirt."  
"Gohan!Hey!What'cha want?Hey,aren't you suppose to be at work?"  
"Yeah,but I'm eating breakfast,I woke up too late...I think Bulma will understand..."  
"Oh,I understand."  
"How do you understand?..."  
"I da' know,just wanted to say something else an "Oh".So,is Pan ready yet?I need to get to school."  
"Yeah,she's ready,but Videl is taking pictures of her..."  
"Wait,what?"  
"Nothing,well,I'll tell you when she's ready."  
"K bye."  
"Bye."  
"Alright Trunks!Bye!"Bulma happily said." mom."Trunks said while opening the closed the door and walked. Bulma quickly rolled down the car window."BYE SWEETIE!LOVE YOU!"Trunks stopped and clenched his at the school were staring at Bulma. Too bad they know Trunks' mother. Everybody laughed hysterically at Trunks and Bulma. Trunks blushed in embarrassment and quickly walked into the DID NOT want to be outside today."Aw...He didn't say bye..."Bulma pouted and started the ignition and drove to Orange Star Elementary.

"Pan!You just look simply adorable!"Videl squealed while taking pictures of little girl sighed."Come on Pan!Smile!"Pan obeyed her and looked at her dad and pouted. Gohan sighed and went to Videl."Ok Videl!I think you have enough pictures of her!"He finally said. Videl looked up at him and sighed."Okkkkkk..."She got up."Well!I think you're ready Pan!For you're first day of KINDERGARTEN!"She said while hugging Pan."Yep!"Pan beamed while hugging her mother."I'll call Goten to come over and get Pan."Gohan said while going to the phone."Hello Son residence,Son Goten speaking."  
"Hey Goten,Pan's ready."  
"Oh!Ok!On my way over there!"Goten was there in a matter of seconds. Gohan heard the doorbell and went to answer it."Hey Goten."Goten waved."Sorry if you're late..."Gohan said sheepishly."Oh!It's ok!And don't worry,I'm not late.I still got..."Goten checked his phone and then put it back in his pocket."20 minutes."He finished. Gohan nodded and opened the door more."So,where's Pan?"Goten asked while walking into the home."Oh,in the kitchen with Videl,hopefully she's not taking any pictures again..."Goten made a lopsided grin and walked into kitchen and saw Videl and Pan."Ok,you're NOT taking any pictures..."Videl raised an eyebrow."What did THAT mean Goten..."Goten bit his lip."Nothing..."He looked at Pan."Hello Pan!"  
"Hi uncle Goten!"  
"So,are you ready?"Pan nodded."Alright!Lets g-"  
"GOTEN!I almost forgot!You have to take Pan in the school because it's her first day!And you know how those are!"Videl said. Goten clenched his teeth."But-But I'm gonna be late!"He whined."I'm sure your teacher will understand!"Videl said while putting a finger up. Goten sighed and took Pan's hand."Ok..."He looked down at Pan."Well Pan,let's go..."Pan nodded and they walked to the door."Bye Gohan and Videl!"They waved and Goten went out and closed the door. Gohan looked at Videl."Well,I should be going too..."He walked to the door and opened it."Wait!Gohan!"He looked at Videl running to him."Yeah?"  
She looked at him then smirked at him."You're not going yet."She took Gohan's tie and reeled him back in the house then closed the door...

Goten and Pan touched down at the elementary school."Well,this is your school..."He said while putting his arm look at the school and nodded."Well Pan!Let's g-"  
"GOTEN!PAN!"They turned their heads and saw Bulma and Bulla in a Lamborghini."Hey..."Goten said while putting a hand on the back of his head."Hey!"Bulma said while getting Bulla out of the car."I DON'T WANT TO GO!LET ME GO!"Bulla screamed while kicking the air."Bulla!Stop acting like a 2-year old honey."Bulma said sternly while shaking stopped and huffed."Is Pan going to kindergarten too?"Bulma asked Goten."Yeah."Bulma smiled and looked down at Pan."You might be with Bulla!"Pan gasped and smiled."Lets hope !"Bulma chuckled and set Bulla down."Do NOT run away or fly away!"Bulla crossed her arms and huffed again."Let's go inside!"Bulma said and took Bulla's turned around."Come on guys!Let's go!"Goten and Pan nodded and all 4 went inside.

They got to the main office and waited for the principal to greet them."What time is it Bulma?"Goten asked while twiddling with his thumbs. Bulma glanced at her watch."8:30."Goten sighed." I'm late...10 minutes late..."Goten heard footsteps and looked guessed it was the principal."Hello.I'm .Nice to meet you."He shook Bulma and Goten's hands then cleared his throat."As you know,probably,I'm the principal of Orange Star Elementary."Goten and Bulma nodded."Umm...excuse me for asking...but are you two...married?"  
"NOOOOOO!"They said unison and scooted away from each other."Oh,ok then." looked at Bulma and smiled."Ah, ,it's a pleasure to meet you today."Bulma smiled."Is this your daughter,she looks awfully like you."Bulma nodded."Yes,she's my daughter as you can see." held his hand out to Bulla."Nice to meet you little girl."Bulla huffed and held a finger out."Bulla Briefs." shook her finger and smiled."How old are you Bulla?"  
"I'm 4..."He nodded his head."Alright."he looked at Goten and Pan confusingly."What?"Goten said crossing his arms to his chest."Are you her...father?I mean,you look AWFULLY young to be a father!"Goten shook his head."I'm her uncle." nodded."Then where at her parents?"  
"Her dad is at work and her mom is at home but MY mom told me to bring Pan to school but then her mom told ME that I have to bring her to you or something like that and here I am now."He said .Flare blinked."O...Ok..."  
He looked at Pan."So,you're name is I correct?"Pan nodded slowly."WAIT!Are you... 's...GRANDDAUGHTER?!"Pan nodded."Yep." looked at her."Oh my..."Pan smiled."I'm 4!"She .Flare nodded."Alright...well.."He cleared his throat."I'll show you two to your teacher."Bulla's eyes went wide." 're in the SAME room TOGETHER?!" smiled and nodded."Isn't that cool?!"Bulla pouted and walked behind him."Ok,since you two will be in kindergarten,I'll go down this hallway..."He went down the kindergarten hallway. Goten laughed."These kids are SO small!"He said while looking at the little kids walking in a line."So,where's the room flare gun."Asked Bulla while looking at her surroundings."Well,first of all,call me ,second of all,we're about to be there."He said looking at Bulla."Alright...sheesh..."Bulla said quietly and then looked at was skipping through that hallway and humming a random tune."What are you DOING?!"Pan stopped."Skipping and humming!"Bulla rolled her eyes and continued to walk."Young lady,do not roll your eyes."Said Bulma crossing her huffed."Fine..."she said harshly. Bulma gasped and looked straight through the smirked and put her hands on her .Flare stopped and looked down at Pan and Bulla and smiled."Well,here is your teacher's name is ."Pan and Bulla nodded and looked at the .Flare opened the door and Bulla gasped.


End file.
